starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following article is a timeline of the StarCraft universe. Overview It is important to note that relatively few absolute dates have been given throughout the StarCraft series, events often being portrayed as being relative to other dates as opposed to having a definite point of occurence. However, of the few dates that have been given however, it is possible to construct a timeline of the universe, using these dates as focal points and applying the rest through simple math. The order of the release of products is also used as a guide, assuming they progress in chronological order. In addition, large timeframes of a thousand years or more had been rounded up/down to approximate dates. At this point in time, it appears that Blizzard Entertainment is unwilling or unable to share any official timeline that may be avaliable.McNeill, Graham and StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-12-22. SC:L Interviews Graham McNeill. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-12-22. However, Blizzard appears to be firming up the timeline.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Timeline Pre-History Age of Creation *According to ancient protoss texts, the xel'naga, an extra-galactic race obsessed with the seeding of life, arrived in the Milky Way galaxy tens of millions of years ago, establishing their domain and seeding life on various worlds. **The xel'naga discover/create the Argus Stone, holding it in high regard for its immense power. Their scholars meanwhile indirectly predict the events of the Great War.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “The Battle of Char (in English) *Frustrated with their failure to create a species with distinct purity of form, the xel'naga turn their attention to Aiur. Pleased with the progress of its dominant species, the xel'naga name them the protoss ("Firstborn") and commence observation which lasts hundreds of protoss generations. *Eventually, frustrated at the slow rate of protoss evolution, the xel'naga subtly guide their development for a millenium, leading them to the state of total sentience and awareness. Delighted, the xel'naga make themselves known to their creationsUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *Protoss civilization spreads across Aiur within a few thousand years. However, as more emphasis is placed on individual achievement than communal advancement, the protoss begin to revert to tribalism. Distrust of the xel'naga begins to brew, and the protoss cut off their psychic link. *The xel'naga depart from Aiur, seeing the protoss as a failed creation. Disheartened at their departure, the protoss tribes turn on each other, each blaming their counterparts for their mentors’ departure. Thus begins the Aeon of Strife.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *The protoss having failed them, the xel'naga head for the planet Zerus. Seeking to create an individual with a distinct purity of essence, they begin developing the race of miniature insectoids known as the zerg. Attempting to waylay the potential hazards of competing egos, they create the Overmind -- a collected zerg sentience. Aeon of Strife *The various protoss protoss tribes fight a massive civil war with low levels of technology. Only the Shelak Tribe maintains some sanity. Two former members, Khas and Temlaa, discovered the khaydarin crystals and, through them, the missing psionic link. Khas later learns much about the protoss and xel'naga from an artifact found underground. Khas uses the findings to bring an end to the Aeon of Strife. The Second Age The protoss culture unifies, with the Templar Caste initially fighting to protect the new culture from those who disagree with it. The protoss began to proudly explore space, settling on worlds such as Khyrador.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Some of this exploration took place under the guidance of Executor Adun. This expansion sometimes brought the protoss into conflict with aliens. The Rogues In c. 1500, the Conclave, led by Kortanul, orders Adun to capture and execute a group of heretics known as the Dark Templar. Adun secretly teaches the rogues to hide from the Conclave instead, but this backfires as storms erupt over Aiur. The Khalis crystal was stolen by the retreating Rogues. The Conclave banishes the rogues from Aiur, and in his final attempt to protect them, Adun loses his life. Golden Age of Expansion The protoss begin the Golden Age of Expansion,Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 eventually claiming one eighth of the worlds previously claimed by the xel'naga. They put these worlds under the Dae'Uhl. The protoss fought in the Kalath Intercession, nearly annihilating the kalathi.2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The protoss apply the Dae'Uhl more strictly. Arrival of the Terrans *In approximately 2269, Doran Routhe conducts an experiment involving 40,000 prisoners, whom he loads onto four supercarriers bound for the outlying world of Gantris VI. The lead supercarrier, the Nagglfar, carries the AI ATLAS. The journey was botched however. One year later, the ships passed by Gantris VI without stopping. The ships arrived in the Koprulu Sector approximately 2300, stranding the passengers on three colonies, Tarsonis, Umoja and Moria. The commanders of the Nagglfar become the Old Families of Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The protoss observe their arrival. Shocked by the terran's strip mining of natural resources, they nonetheless refuse to interfere. *In approximately 2360 the Tarsonian colonists devise second-generation subwarp engines and discover the other two terran colonies. *The Tarsonian colonists colonize numerous planets, forming the Terran Confederacy. *In approximately 2440, the zerg become aware of the terrans. Rise of the Confederacy *Economic and military friction between the colonists of Moria and the Terran Confederacy prompt the former to create a military organization, the Kel-Morian Combine, to oppose the Confederacy's attempted economic domination. The two organizations clash frequently as the Confederacy repeatedly steals Kel-Morian mining claims. *In 2478, Angus Mengsk, a senator of the Confederate colony of Korhal, sparked a secret revolution against the Confederacy with the assistance of Umoja. His son Arcturus disagrees with him.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *In approximately 2480, Sarah Kerrigan accidentally unleashed her psionic powers, killing her mother and severely injuring her father. The Confederacy inducts her into the nascent Ghost Program.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). *In 2485, a Confederate attempt to steal a Kel-Morian mining operation at Onuru Sigma leads to the Battle of Noranda Glacier. This becomes the first battle of the Guild Wars. *Approximately 2486, the Confederacy discovers a zerg infestation in several Fringe Worlds. The Confederacy responds by exterminating the populace of those worlds with an engineered plague. *In 2489, the Guild Wars come to an end with a Confederate victory. **Angus Mengsk declares the independence of Korhal; the Confederacy responds by declaring a state of emergency. Arcturus Mengsk travels to Umoja due to a "family emergency"; he becomes aware of the existence of his own son, Valerian. The Confederacy dispatches ghosts to assassinate Angus Mengsk. **As a response to the Guild Wars and the assassination of Angus Mengsk, the Umojans form their own military body, the Umojan Protectorate. Arcturus Mengsk takes command of the Rebellion of Korhal, seeking revenge for the murder of his family. He also sends Valerian to a haven to keep him safe from Confederate reprisal. *In 2490, the Umojan Protectorate and Rebellion of Korhal take custody of a crashed Confederate battlecruiser, the Hyperion. *In 2491, the Confederacy destroys Korhal through a massive nuclear bombardment. Arcturus Mengsk renames the remnants of the Rebellion the Sons of Korhal. The new organization conducts a series of missions against the Confederacy, rescuing Sarah Kerrigan from secret experiments with the zerg and destroying the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. Prelude to the Great War *The Confederacy secretly abducts and resocializes citizens in order to increase the size of its military forces. *The zerg secretly infest a number of terran worlds, while the protoss executor, Tassadar, discovers their scouts. *'November 2499:' The Confederate colony of Chau Sara is attacked by the zerg. The Confederates defeat the zerg, then lock the planet down.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The planet is later overrun by the zerg. **On December 12th, 2499, Tassadar's fleet arrives and burns Chau Sara of all life.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. ***Tassadar's fleet continues towards Mar Sara, but withdraws when confronted by a Confederate fleet. The terrans, protoss and zerg enter the Great War. The Great War *The Great War is fought from 2499 to 2500. The first phase of the war, the civil war between the Terran Confederacy and the Sons of Korhal, takes over six months. Battles on Mar Sara *The Mar Sara Colonial Militia, led by Marshal Jim Raynor, rescue Confederate troops at the Battle of Backwater Station. The battle is filmed by UNN reporter Michael Liberty. This prompts Confederate commander Edmund Duke to arrest the militias.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon is dispatched to pick up a special package from the town of Oasis, which has been invaded by the zerg. The platoon is abandoned by the Confederacy and shelters at Bunker Complex 3847. They active the device in order to lure the zerg away from Mar Sara City.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal offers the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara evacuation in the form of dropships. The Magistrate accepts, but has to hold off the zerg from Mar Sara City for half an hour while the dropships arrive. His forces hold off the zerg long enough to evacuate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. *Michael Liberty and the Sons of Korhal rescue Raynor and other imprisoned Mar Sara soldiers from the Merrimack prison ship. Raynor joins the Sons of Korhal. His first task is to lead Liberty and a team of soldiers into the Jacobs Installation and steal secret high technology from the installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The installation self-destructs as the Sons of Korhal escape. *The protoss purify Mar Sara. *The Earth-based United Powers League was aware of terran contact with both alien species. Panicking, their government reforms into the United Earth Directorate, which studies the aliens for months and plans an assault on the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Battles of Confederate Colonies *Michael Liberty and Sons of Korhal commanders Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor help the colonists of Antiga Prime to overthrow the Confederate forces there. *Alpha Squadron general Edmund Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, is shot down over Antiga Prime by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal rescue him, enabling Arcturus Mengsk to subvert Duke and the squadron to his cause.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. *At approximately the same time, the zerg overrun Brontes IV.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. *The Confederacy imposes a blockade on Antiga Prime. Mengsk responds by sending Sarah Kerrigan into a Confederate base with a psi emitter, causing the zerg to fall upon the Confederate forces. The Sons of Korhal make their escape. *The protoss purify Antiga Prime. *'June 2500:' Confederate official Tamsen Cauley, believing Mengsk's victory to be inevitable, dispatches the War Pigs to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor, concurrently or shortly after the battles of Antiga Prime,Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. but the attempt fails. Cauley switches sides to Mengsk.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *The Confederate military falls back to a position at Halcyon in order to keep the invasion from reaching Tarsonis and increases its military recruitment efforts. Battles of Tarsonis *The Sons of Korhal arrive at a vital space platform over Tarsonis, defeating the Confederate defenders and allowing a small team to slip through to the surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. *Sons of Korhal forces make it to the ground and activate numerous psi emitters. Simultaneously Malcolm Kelerchian inducts November Terra into the Ghost Program. *Protoss, zerg and terran forces clash on the surface of Tarsonis. Arcturus Mengsk orders Sarah Kerrigan to defend the central zerg hive cluster from the protoss attackers. Kerrigan was unhappy with the orders but complies with the request. After the protoss were defeated, the zerg overwhelmed her position.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. *Jim Raynor tries and fails to rescue Kerrigan. He does rescue numerous people from several factions, however. *Jim Raynor turns on the Sons of Korhal. In order to escape, he destroys their newly activated Ion Cannon.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. *The Zerg Swarm retreats from Tarsonis, arriving at Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. *Tassadar is ordered to return to Aiur, but he refuses. Consolidation of the Terran Dominion *Raynor's Raiders, in desperate need of transport, travel to the Dylarian Shipyards to steal transport vessels there. The as-yet undeclared Terran Dominion was ready for this attempt, sending General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to protect the shipping. The Raiders achieved victory, stealing the Hyperion and leaving Duke alive but tied up behind them.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. *The Terran Dominion is officially declared.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. *The Dominion evacuates refugees to Ursa and establishes the new Ghost Academy there.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The Dominion converts former Confederate worlds to their cause by threatening to deny military aid to any world which doesn't join them.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Eventually the Dominion unites the terrans underneath it.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Battles of Aridas *Protoss and zerg forces invade the Dominion world of Aridas, seeking the Argus Stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1998. The zerg succeed in stealing the stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 7: “Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1998. Battles of Char (First Wave) *Sarah Kerrigan, slowly being transformed by the zerg into an infested terran, psychically calls Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. The calls also draw the attention of former executor Tassadar and the Dark Templar prelate, Zeratul.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. *General Edmund Duke takes an Alpha Squadron force to Char. They fail to retrieve Kerrigan and are defeated by the Zerg Swarm.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *Jim Raynor takes his Raiders to Char. They reach Kerrigan's position, but are forced to retreat when Infested Kerrigan emerges.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan's forces steal Alpha Squadron and Raiders transport craft, using them to stealthily board the terran starships in orbit over Char. The Hyperion is forced to flee, stranding the Raiders on the planet. Kerrigan invades the Amerigo, a Dominion science vessel, in order to recover its old Ghost Program files so she can break her ghost conditioning. A protoss force under Tassadar arrives, destroying remaining infested vessels which don't jump into warp space quickly enough. *Tassadar and Zeratul arrive on Char, kill cerebrate Zasz, and form an alliance. The zerg are forced to destroy Zasz's out-of-control Garm Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *The majority of the Zerg Swarm travels to Aiur. Kerrigan's forces defeat the protoss, forcing them into hiding.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Battles of Aiur (First Wave) *The zerg invade Aiur, capturing a khaydarin crystalStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. and destroying a protoss temple in the face of massive resistance.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The Overmind descends upon Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Invasion of Aiur. (in English). 1998. *The protoss forces, led by Aldaris, Artanis and Fenix, retaliate by fighting against the zerg in Antioch.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Tassadar, having finalized his alliance with Zeratul, offers advice to the protoss defenders–destroy the zerg cerebrates. Aldaris is skeptical, but Fenix follows the advice.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. However, without the power of the Dark Templar, the cerebrate is quickly reincarnated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. *Artanis is ordered to take a force to Scion and defeat the zerg there, while Fenix holds onto an outpost in Antioch. Artanis meets with success but Fenix falls in battle with a hydraliskBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix. (in English). 1998. and is believed dead. Battles of Char (Second Wave) *Zeratul and Jim Raynor lure Infested Kerrigan into an ambush. Tassadar uses his new Dark Templar powers to destroy Kerrigan's cerebrate. The tactical advantage favors the protoss/Raiders alliance, but Kerrigan personally defeats the three commanders in a duel. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of Artanis, Aldaris and their forces. Zeratul vanishes. *Artanis refuses to arrest Tassadar, instead joining his side.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. *Zeratul and his Dark Templar are captured by the zerg. Tassadar leads his force through Alpha Squadron and zerg opposition to the terran installation where Zeratul is being kept.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Tassadar frees the Dark Templar from the zerg-infested installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Battles of Aiur (Second Wave) *Tassadar brings the Dark Templar to Aiur, sparking the Protoss Civil War. He reunites with Fenix. Together with Zeratul, they destroy the Heart of the Conclave. However, Tassadar surrenders to Aldaris.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. *Protoss reinforcements, along with Jim Raynor's forces, arrive at Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur. (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar disappeared, leaving Fenix and Raynor to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave's imprisonment.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. *Freed from Conclave interference, Zeratul and Fenix destroy two zerg cerebrates, distracting the Overmind and laying bare the path toward it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. *The protoss/Raiders alliance attacks the Overmind itself. During the battle, Tassadar commands from his super carrier, the Gantrithor. The ship is heavily damaged,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. prompting Tassadar to sacrifice himself, using his Dark Templar powers to destroy the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. *With the death of the Overmind, Infested Kerrigan sees prospects for her ascension.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. The Fall of Aiur resulted in the loss of 70% of Aiur's population.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Interbellum *A xel'naga temple is uncovered and partially activated on Bhekar Ro. This draws the attention of Infested Kerrigan, the Terran Dominion and protoss leaders Executor Koronis and Judicator Amdor. The Dominion dispatches Alpha Squadron to the planet, and Kerrigan dispatches the Kukulkan Brood. A three-sided war erupts. The temple absorbs the protoss and zerg forces and the unleashed phoenix creature destroys many remaining warriors.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Alpha Squadron is left stranded on Bhekar Ro for "months". The Brood War :Main article: The Brood War Protoss Retreat and Zerg Civil War (Phase One) *'''2500: The Zerg Swarm splits into two factions, one led by Daggoth and the other by Infested Kerrigan.Kerrigan: "Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces. "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The latter travels to Shakuras and mentally subverts the Dark Templar matriarch, Raszagal.Kerrigan: All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. *Protoss commanders Artanis, Aldaris and Zeratul plan the evacuation of Aiur through a warp gate. They would travel to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras in order to avoid the zerg. fenix and terran Jim Raynor defended the Aiur side of the gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. *Some zerg were able to follow the protoss to Shakuras, where the refugees would establish a settlement, New Antioch. Jim Raynor and Fenix were able to temporarily regain control of their side of the gate to apprise Artanis of their situation. He promised them as many warriors as he could spare.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *Three days after the evacuation commenced, Jim Raynor, Fenix and Ladranix shut down the gate. Raynor deliberately damaged it with his rifle to prevent it from reactivating. The protoss left on Aiur scattered into several groups.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *The protoss refugees struck an alliance with the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, not knowing she was already under the control of Infested Kerrigan. Raszagal told them of a powerful weapon, the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, which could be used to scour the zerg from Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. These zerg were loyal to Daggoth.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. However, the temple could only be activated by the two lost crystals, Uraj and Khalis, and Raszagal called for the destruction of the two cerebrates around the temple. The protoss attack was a success. *Infested Kerrigan made a surprise appearance, striking an alliance with the protoss as well. She was trying to avoid domination by the second Overmind on Char. The protoss commanders reluctantly accepted her aid except for Aldaris, who left the meeting. The protoss fleet traveled to Braxis to acquire the Uraj from the Terran Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. As they left, they did battle with the United Earth Directorate, which tried to prevent them from leaving.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. The protoss acquired the Khalis after fighting the forces of the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. *Aldaris discerned Kerrigan's control of Raszagal and raised a legion to fight her forces. The Fleet of the Matriarch arrived during the insurgency. Raszagal demanded the insurgents be defeated. The Matriarch's partisans defeated Aldaris' forces, but he refused to surrender, instead partially revealing Kerrigan's machinations. He was cut off by Kerrigan's forces. She gloated that she had used the protoss to fight her enemies for her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. The protoss attack on the zerg on Shakuras, while necessary for their survival, would only further Kerrigan's aims. *The protoss activated the xel'naga temple and destroyed the zerg invaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. This killed the majority of the second Overmind's cerebrates. UED Invasion of the Koprulu Sector *Approximately six months after the formation of the Terran Dominion, the United Earth Directorate and Confederate Resistance Forces attack the Dominion at Boralis, the heavily-fortified capital of Braxis. They suffer a shortage of vespene gas, stalling their assault, when they are approached by Samir Duran, leader of the Confederate Resistance Forces. He offers an alliance, based on their common goal of the destruction of the Dominion. Duran leads the UED forces to a back door into Boralis. The UED attains victory.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *The assault on Boralis yielded vital codes, which the UED cracked. The Dominion central command was as of yet unaware their forces were under attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The Confederate Resistance Forces try to capitalize on their advantage by attempting to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Umoja. However, the assault failed. Mengsk became aware of the "UED" but did not know what it stood for. *The UED forces traveled to the Dylarian Shipyards, Dylar IV, a strategic location where the Dominion stored numerous battlecruisers in dry-dock, less than sixteen hours after the Battle of Boralis. A force of ground troops and pilots hijacked the battlecruisers and confronted the Dominion Armada response. Alexei Stukov revealed the origins of the UED, which defeated the Dominion Armada with the stolen ships. The UED consolidated their victory by impressing the Dominion defenses into their own ranks and destroying the shipyards.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. *As the UED fleet headed to Korhal, a team sent to Tarsonis discovered a Confederate super-weapon, the Psi Disrupter. Samir Duran cautioned Admiral Gerard DuGalle that the weapon was too dangerous, since it could fall into Dominion hands, while Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov vehemently insisted the UED capture the weapon. DuGalle agreed with Duran, and sent him with a small team to fight the zerg hive clusters surrounding it. Duran's forces achieved success, but he had to hand the destruction of the Disrupter to ghosts who claimed they would handle it. *The UED force invades Korhal, crippling the Dominion military''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. and decisively defeats them. However, Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet turn up, rescuing Arcturus Mengsk before he can be captured.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. *The UED force travels to Aiur, hoping to catch the fugitives. While a captain dealt with the fugitives, Duran and Stukov were entrusted with keeping the zerg away from the operation. The fugitives hide near a warp gate, which attracts the attention of nearby zerg, driving them into a frenzy. The captain's forces destroy Raynor's hideout, prompting them to flee towards the warp gate. As they do so, Duran moves his forces out of position, enabling a massive wave of zerg to interfere with the UED's attack. Mengsk and Raynor escape. Stukov leaves to take care of personal business.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. *Alexei Stukov built a Psi Disrupter on Braxis. Admiral Gerard DuGalle was shocked. Samir Duran was able to convince DuGalle that Stukov was sabotaging their mission. DuGalle ordered Duran to deal with the problem. Duran leads a infantry team into the Disrupter, finding and shooting Stukov, then vanished. Stukov contacts DuGalle and gives him his final words, warning him that Duran is a traitor and possibly infested as well. Meanwhile, Duran set the Disrupter's power core to explode and numerous zerg minions invaded the structure. DuGalle orders the troops to find save the Disrupter. They were successful. The Disrupter was left on Braxis with a garrison to protect it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. *With the power of a fully functional Disrupter behind him, DuGalle's forces attacked Char, defeating and capturing the forces of the second Overmind. Infested Kerrigan and Duran pay him a visit. Kerrigan tells DuGalle she intends to take control of the zerg back from him.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Concurrently: *Ulrezaj hatches a plot to destroy the Templar from Aiur sheltering on Shakuras using genetically enhanced zerg. His zerg minions occupy Korhal and Braxis as the Dominion lay weakened. Zeratul's forces defeat Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Zerg Civil War (Phase Two) *Infested Kerrigan and minion Infested Duran invites their new allies, Jim Raynor and Fenix, to the primary hive cluster on Tarsonis. Kerrigan is interrupted by losing control of some of her zerg minions, due to the effects of the Psi Disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan "convinces" a captured Arcturus Mengsk to aid her in her battle against the United Earth Directorate. They strike at the Psi Disrupter on Braxis. Raynor's Raiders destroy the Disrupter's power generators while an SCV carrying one of Mengsk's psi emitters draws the attention of nearby uncontrolled zerg, including powerful Devouring Ones, Hunter Killers and a Torrasque. Kerrigan uses these forces to defeat the UED garrison and destroy the Disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan attacks Moria in order to steal a large quantity of minerals, planning to use them in an attack on UED-occupied Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan's zerg, the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders and Fenix's forces launch a combined assault on the UED at Korhal, with Kerrigan's forces leading the way. The UED is unable to effectively counterattack with its own zerg minions and is defeated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan and Duran engineer a double cross against Mengsk and Fenix, attacking their sources as they rest after the previous battle. General Edmund Duke and Fenix are both killed, leading Jim Raynor to vow revenge on Kerrigan. The zerg forces leave without finishing off their opponents, as Kerrigan said she was tired of the slaughter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. *The UED launches a counterattack against Kerrigan's primary hive cluster on Tarsonis. They used "scientists" to coordinate their zerg minions. Kerrigan is caught off-guard but manages to prevail by slaying all the scientists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan brings her forces to Shakuras. She tells Duran to kidnap Matriarch Raszagal without informing him of her reasons. Raszagal was located at Talematros, which was heavily defended by special pylon clusters which prevented zerg flyers from maneuvering. Duran destroys the city and the zerg make off with Raszagal in the confusion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. *Zeratul and other protoss forces follow their matriarch to Char. Kerrigan offers Zeratul a deal; slay the new Overmind for her, and she will allow Raszagal to return. Raszagal herself convinces Zeratul to join Kerrigan against their common enemy. The UED/zerg force is defeated by Kerrigan and the Dark Templar, and the Overmind slain. Its cerebrates are killed as well.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. by the Dark Templar which had been manipulated by Kerrigan.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. Raszagal, now obviously being mentally influenced by Kerrigan, refuses to return, so Zeratul abducts her and flees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. *Zeratul hides Raszagal in a stasis cell as Kerrigan brings her forces to the surface of Char in order to find her. The zerg defeat the protoss, prompting Zeratul to slay his own matriarch. An amused Kerrigan allows him to escape alive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. *The war ends. Zeratul discovers Samir Duran's hybrid project.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan was left in a weak position, as most of her forces were still on the surface of Char. Duran had disappeared as well. She was greeted by the commanders of three fleets—Arcturus Mengsk of the Terran Dominion, who brought a collection of special interest groups as he was now too weak to use his own forces, Artanis of the protoss, and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the United Earth Directorate fleet. Kerrigan defeats all three forces, prompting DuGalle to retreat. Kerrigan said she'd see how far he'd get before she killed him and all his men.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. DuGalle commits suicide as the zerg catch up to his fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan feels a looming threat and refuses to kill her former allies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum *The New Trinidad Pirates were able to attack terran ships and outposts with impunity due to the recent terran civil wars weakening military forces. They killed Jacqueline Angel, heir to Angel Shipping, when she visited their planet. In revenge, the company funded the Terran Dominion's response, which consisted of mercenaries hired to destroy the Pirates. The mercenaries were successful.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. *Alexei Stukov was reanimated and infested by zerg cerebrate KalothBlizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. as an experiment in terms of infesting humans as leaders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. **The Kimeran Pirates discovered Stukov working with Confederate remnants in a science facility conducting cutting-edge research. The facility was destroyed.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. **Stukov hired mercenaries to destroy his enemies, including the Kimeran Pirates.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. **The protoss learned of Stukov's reanimation and tracked him to Braxis. Artanis dispatched terran Jim Raynor and protoss Praetor Taldarin, along with a small team, to the planet in order to capture Stukov and inject him with anti-zerg nanites. The operation was a success, but at heavy cost. The world was purified, melting it. Braxis later refroze. *'2502:' Terran Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, spurred by a comment from Arcturus Mengsk, again tries to eliminate the War Pigs. First he collects them for a mission which he believes will aid his ascension—the assassination of Jim Raynor. Then he activates the secret Cerberus Program, which he will use to terminate the War Pigs after they have killed Raynor.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *'''2502/2503: Ghost trainee November Terra graduates from the Dominion Ghost Academy after assassinating the anti-Dominion terrorist Cliff Nadaner. *'2504:' Arcturus Mengsk orders half of the ghosts in the Ghost Program terminated.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *'2505:' **Nova begins a series of missions that lead to her uncovering information about the nature of Project Shadow Blade...and the revelations it presents.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. **Jake Ramsey explores a xel'naga temple while funded by Dominion heir Valerian Mengsk. He discovers a protoss preserver, Zamara, who embeds herself in his mind. From her, he learns much about protoss history. However, this knowledge makes him a target for Valerian Mengsk. He and his companion Rosemary Dahl took shelter with crime lord Ethan Stewart, only to be betrayed by him. Unleashing a psionic distraction to escape from Stewart and the Dominion, Ramsey draws the attention of Infested Kerrigan and the powerful dark archon, Ulrezaj. The former infests Stewart. Ramsey travels to Aiur to collect technology, becoming embroiled in a civil war between Ulrezaj's minions and Khalai loyalists stranded on the planet, all the while dodging the zerg. He manages to escape through a warp gate, intending to travel to Shakuras. **The next war starts.Park, Andrew. 2007-05-20. Blizzard outlines StarCraft II gameplay. Gamespot.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. References Category: Timeline